Angel Wings
by lisidollMalfoy09
Summary: -She Left Him Once Already, Will He Ever Come Back ?
1. Chapter 1 Big Girls Don't Cry

**Hey Guys This Is My First Fanfic, Don't Be Too Harsh On Me . Setting Is Compliant W/ All Except Epilogue, Enjoy :3**

**Chapter One**

**Big Girls Don't Cry~**

Ginny rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed, the green satin sheets reminding her of where she had spent the night. Next to her, a pale skinned someone stirred lazily and murmured, "Shut the curtains, it's too early."

She grinned but grabbed her wand from the bedside table, murmuring a charm and then watching as the curtains slid shut, hiding the first rays of the sun. Then she looked down at Draco, and something inside of her choked up.

She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over his bare back, and then without warning a tear slid down her cheek. She knew that this was the last time she was going to wake up next to him, and even though she knew it was for the best she couldn't help but be sad.

She'd grown to love him, even more than she thought she could ever love him, or anyone for that matter.

But Hermione had been very clear.

She'd caught Ginny sneaking out of Draco's room a couple of weeks ago, and it all went downhill from there. She'd gotten mad to the point where Ginny didn't even recognize her anymore, and in the end she's threatened to tell Molly that her youngest daughter was involved with the very Death Eater that had tried to kill Dumbledore.

Quite honestly, Ginny couldn't understand what Hermione found so wrong with Ginny finally being with someone she loved. After all, Hermione had stolen Harry from her. But she knew her parents would very much disagree with her relationship, and with no one else to turn to she had given in to Hermione's blackmail.

It hurt her to leave Draco like this, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that outside of Hogwarts their relationship would never work out. Her brothers certainly would hate the fact that she had fallen in love with Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.

And her mother? To her Ginny was still a baby, and if she had known the things she'd been doing in Draco's Head Boy room…well she just probably wouldn't believe them. So it had to end, as much as it pained her to admit it. The sun was steadily rising higher in the sky and as she fumbled around the room wrapped in a sheet looking for her clothes, she saw that on Draco's desk there was ink and parchment.

_I'll write him a note_, she thought. Telling him it was over was one thing, but to say it to his face? She couldn't do it, because she just knew that he wouldn't let her go until he found out the real reason she was leaving.

Another tear slipped down her cheek but she furiously wiped it away and continued looking for her clothes. Once she had her skirt on she looked for her shirt, and when she saw it near Draco's trunk she picked it up. Ginny quickly realized that it wasn't her shirt, but rather Draco's that she was holding.

She put it on anyways, her fingers shaking a bit as she buttoned it up. It smelled like him, and it was probably the only reminder she was going to have of their relationship. After she was fully dressed she walked over to the desk and took a quill from the first drawer.

Dipping it into a scarlet vial of ink, she winced at the scratching noises the quill made. She didn't want him to be awake when she left. Reading over what she'd written, she rubbed away another tear and placed it beside him on the bed.

"_Draco, it would have never worked out. I'm sorry. –Ginny"_

She stopped at the door and looked back at his lean figure still partially hidden by the sheets. "I really am sorry Draco", she whispered, and with that she ran out of the room.

Ginny gasped as she sat up in bed, the memories clinging to her like the night air. After taking a few deep breaths she pulled on her robe and sat by the window, the beautiful full moon reminding her of what she had lost.

A month had passed since she had snuck out of Draco's room, leaving him with nothing but a note and a shattered dream. Hogwarts is where it had all started, the first sparks of a romance that now meant so much to her. They were both in their seventh year, because Draco had had to repeat his final year.

She'd known that once they left the castle, being together would be too hard. _His family wouldn't like me, _she'd convinced herself, _and mine doesn't like him since a long time ago_.

It meant so much to her, but it was gone. She choked back a sob and thought bitterly, _maybe it would have worked._ She remembered their first kiss and the first time they'd been together as she hugged her knees to her chest and cried, cried because she missed the only boy she'd loved in her life.

Harry had just been a crush, a silly school girl love he'd never returned, but Draco was real. He was nothing like everyone thought he was, and she'd learned that slowly with the months that passed. The mask of arrogance he wore hid the scared little boy that lived inside him, just like her smile hid the pain of Fred's death with every step she took.

A year had passed but she knew nothing would ever be the same. The final battle had taken its toll on the wizarding world, and some memories would never be the same. Ginny's chest felt heavy from carrying around so much confusion, and after dreaming of that night she couldn't go back to sleep. She leaned into the window, the glass cold against her cheek, and realized this was her home.

She'd grown up here at the Burrow, and one day she'd marry here.

But not Draco.

Ginny knew out there somewhere was the man she would one day love more than she had ever loved Draco, but to get to him she had to forget. She had to forget the burning kisses that made her feel alive and how she would melt at his slightest touch. She knew that never again his blonde hair would mix with her thick red waves while they kissed, and that saddened her more that she thought it should.

As night turned into dawn, the only thing on Ginny's mind was Draco. She forced herself to stop crying as the sun started coming up and thought to herself, _you're 17 now Ginny, so start acting like it_. _I can't be crying about Draco every day anymore, I have to forget._

Ginny stood up and walked across the room towards the loo, but before she got there she was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. Clapping her hand over her mouth she ran the remaining steps towards the small room, praying none of her brothers had woken up yet. She sat down on the floor and leaned her head over the toilet, sickened with the feeling of her stomach releasing the little contents it had.

Dizziness overcame her, so she leaned against the wall and just sat there, out of breath and with a nasty taste in her mouth. She didn't notice the soft footsteps that stopped outside the door, and once it was pushed open it was too late.

"Angelina!" she gasped, struggling to pick herself up from the floor.

"Ginny," replied her sister-in-law with a funny look on her face, "did you just throw up?"

"Um, well yes a little bit. But I'm fine really, don't tell mum, it must have been something I ate last night." replied Ginny.

Angelina rested her hands on her bulging belly and eyeing her suspiciously asked, "Are you dizzy?"

"Yes…a bit." winced Ginny.

Finally she gave up and just settled on the floor again, pushing her bangs back from her sweaty forehead. Then she glanced up at Angelina and saw that she was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"What?" she asked nervously, not liking the way Angelina was looking her over.

Angelina glared at her a bit longer then took a deep breath and asked in a quiet voice, "Gin, are you pregnant?"

**-Please Take A Minute To Review ! (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Angel Growing Peacefully

**-Thanks To My Wonderful Speedy Betas Jaz && Tay :D **

**Chapter 2**

**Angel Growing Peacefully**

"NO!" shouted Ginny, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake. The noise was sure to wake her brothers and maybe even her parents.

"Shush," scolded Angelina, closing the bathroom door and casting a silencing charm on the room. She looked down at Ginny who was still sitting on the floor and waited. The silence was a signal that she was demanding an explanation.

"I'm not pregnant," said Ginny weakly, but doubt was already burning inside of her. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. Growing dizzy again, she struggled to remember if she had used the contraceptive charm that last night she was with Draco.

_-His fingers danced across her skin and his lips covered hers, pushing every thought except those about him out of her mind. She fumbled with his tie and eventually got it off, moving on to the buttons of his shirt. He pushed her down on the bed and helped her pull her own shirt off, then his. He kissed her again and then looked at her, his angel, with his silvery eyes. "I love you," he whispered. He watched as her eyes grew bigger and then a smile played at her lips. "I love you too," she replied, still not quite believing what he'd said. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and it was that moment that she knew he really loved her.-_

"No," she whispered, trying to block the images that were coming back to her. That last night with him that had been her unsuspected goodbye; the last memory she would hold of him forever. She remembered the way he made her feel and her heart started pounding, a combination of fear and angst.

She stood up slowly and turned her eyes on Angelina, startled that her sister-in-law's dark eyes were still looking at her suspiciously. Wordlessly, Ginny pushed past her and ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her and out of the corner of her eye; she saw the image the mirror reflected of her. Her hair was a mess, and her face was paler than usual, the result of the question now haunting her mind. Her wide eyes wandered to her flat stomach, and placing her hand on it she wondered if there was a baby inside of her.

"GINNY!" shouted her mum, snapping her out of the trance she was in. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Mum!" she yelled hastily, throwing on her robe and walking out of her room for the second time that morning. There wasn't a smile on her face though, because suddenly everything seemed surreal.

Breakfast at the Burrow was the usual chaotic mess, her brothers arguing about this and that, and her mum refilling their plates as they finished their contents again and again. She felt like she was watching a movie of herself, removed from her body and floating above everyone. Was she pregnant? Pregnant with Draco's child? She fiddled with her fork but ate nothing, her mind wrapped around the image of a baby inside of her.

"Ginny," called her mother again, "Eat up! You're not sick are you?"

"No, mum," said Ginny, forcing a laugh. Then for good measure, she tried to eat what was on her plate.

Once breakfast was over she wandered into the sitting room, curling up in the couch and getting lost in her own thoughts. She needed to know, needed to figure out what was this feeling of not dread, but rather hope inside of her was.

She heard the kitchen door open and then heard Angelina yell out "GEORGE! HURRY UP!" She heard her brother rushing to his pregnant wife's side, muttering something about hormones and something else about how being five minutes late never killed anyone.

Upon hearing the kitchen door close, an idea popped into her mind. Angelina had pregnancy books. They were in the room she shared with George, and since they were gone no one would notice if Ginny slipped in and borrowed them for a bit.

Strengthened with the idea of finding out for sure if she was pregnant, she stood up and walked up the rickety stairs. Once outside the room she hesitated, but pushing everything else aside she opened the door and slipped in. Ginny spotted a basket full of books near the window, and without second thought she dropped down on her knees and picked one up. The cover was light yellow and pictured a sleeping infant, occasionally stirring feebly as though about to wake up. She flipped through it quickly, skipping over the section about baby names and recommended healers, and pausing on the chapter that explained a specific charm. Here it was, her way of finding out if she was pregnant.

She quickly memorized it, skimming over the specifics and noting how she would know if she was indeed pregnant. Then, before anyone could notice she had been in the room, she put the book back and walked out of the room, her head feeling light once more.

Once in her room she cast a silencing ward around it, so no one could hear what she was about to do. Not that it was bad, not really anyways, but the outcome could turn out to be life changing.

Sitting on her bed, she drew her wand from her pocket and pressed the tip of it against her belly. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself how to interpret the results. Her belly would glow with white light if she wasn't carrying a child, but if she was it would glow a soft yellow.

Ginny cleared her mind and gripped her wand a little tighter, and then, clearing her mind, muttered, "Puerum Portabat." She gasped as she felt her belly grow hot, then she felt tears start running down her face as her room was bathed in yellow light.

She'd stayed in bed after that, her thoughts twisting and turning around the idea of a baby inside her. Only as to not raise suspicion, she went down to eat with her family, and then to dine with them later. But she wasn't focusing on anything around her, because right now the only thing she could think of was the revelation that had come that morning.

That's why she had turned down Ron's offer to play chess and Hermione's attempt to make conversation, because she didn't want anyone to be asking her what was wrong.

Now the sky was dark outside, and there she was again, sitting at the window and watching the moon.

She knew that she should be upset, angry, and maybe even in denial, but she wasn't. Ginny rested her palm against her belly and a soft smile filled her face as she imagined the baby inside of her growing slowly. _I wonder what it'll look like_, she wondered, and with that her smile faltered. She had to tell Draco.

But she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and remembered how that day, after she'd left him, he'd found her on the train and confronted her.

_-"Ginny!" called Draco, catching up to her and pulling her into a compartment full of first years. "LEAVE!" he snarled, and the frightened eleven year olds scrambled to get out. Then he turned back to Ginny and his eyes went from mad to hurt. "Why did you leave?" he asked quietly. Ginny stared at him but couldn't reply. She drank in the image of him in his white shirt and striped tie, remembering how his chest, toned from Quidditch looked. Then she looked into his eyes, and their silvery depths melted her, "I can't. Not anymore Draco." He stepped closer to her and pushed her against the window, his eyes getting darker as his anger grew, "I love you Ginny, and there's no way in hell you don't love me." And with that he looked into her brown eyes, as if he were trying to find the secret of why she wanted to leave him buried in their depths. "I…I…I just can't. It's not going to work out," she whispered, turning her face away as to hide from reality. He gently tilted her chin up with a finger so she would look at him again and said, "But this is real, realer that anything we've ever felt before. I know you don't want to leave, why are you doing this?" "I can't tell you." Ginny said shakily, not trusting herself at all anymore. "Tell me why, Ginny! Tell me!" demanded Draco, and with that he crashed his lips on hers, holding her close. Ginny placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back hungrily, her heart and body already craving what they had been separated from only for a few hours. He tangled his fingers in her long red hair, but suddenly he was pushed back rather violently. Ginny stood where he'd been seconds before, but now her face was unreadable. She looked at him once more then ran out of the compartment. It took Draco a minute to realize what had happened, and when he looked for her again she was nowhere to be found-_

She couldn't tell him, because he thought she'd left him.

**-Please Please Leave A Review ? iWanna Know How Its Turning Outt.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mistaken

**AN: I'm Very Very Sorry For Not Updating Sooner ! College Has Started, && It Cuts Into My Writing Time. Also, iHad Writers Block x_x But Anyways, iHope You Enjoy My New Chapter ! This One's Unbetta'd, Just Because My Friend Mafe Wanted To Read This Already && She's Quite Impatient x) This Chapters Dedicated To You c: Enjoy ;D **

**-Oh && The Usual Disclaimers, Because Sadly iDon't Own HP :c**

**Chapter 3  
>Mistaken<strong>

Sunlight streamed through the window and grazed Ginny's face, waking her up. She'd gone to sleep curled into a ball under her covers, clutching her stomach, knowing she was sleeping to keep her baby healthy and growing. But now that she was awake she was overcome with a wave of nausea, and silently cursing early pregnancy symptoms, she ran to the loo again. Once she'd emptied her stomach she sat down on the floor, but then remembered Angelina's intrusion the previous morning and walked back to her room instead. She went and laid down on her bed again, thinking it was ridiculous to be exhausted this early in the morning. Her eyelids were shutting and she had almost drifted off to sleep again when she heard a light tapping at her door.

Pushing herself upward with her arms she called out, "Come in,"

The door was opened and Angelina walked in, closing the door behind her with a snap. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down next to her. She studied her with her dark eyes for a minute, then opened her mouth and stated in a flat voice, "You're pregnant."

Ginny hesitated then said, "Angie, I- "

But Angelina interrupted. "Please don't deny it Gin, I heard you throwing up again this morning. And yesterday you blew off Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You were distant all day, and I know why. Just tell me Gin, I thought we were sisters?"

Ginny sighed and reached for Angelina's hand. She took a deep breath and told her quietly, "Please don't tell anyone. Not yet."

"But Ginny, you have to tell someone. You have to tell the baby's dad."

"No," replied Ginny, shaking her head, "I can't tell him."

"Why not Gin? He deserves to know that he's going to have a kid." said Angelina.

"I just can't," whispered Ginny, "not after doing what I did; after hurting him that way." She tried to blink back the hot tears that we're threatening to spill, but it was too much. Angelina reached for her and pulled her into a hug, despite her five months of pregnancy. She held her as Ginny sobbed, crying for Draco, whom she missed so much.

"Tell me Ginny, you can tell me what happened," murmured Angelina.

Between more sobs and tears, Ginny told Angelina all about her last year at Hogwarts. How in September they started talking, and she realized he wasn't who she always thought he was. She told her about that awkward first kiss, and the many better ones that followed it. She cried as she recalled their last night together, but she couldn't cry when she told her how she left.

"I left him a note," Ginny said quietly, "and I left."

"But why would you do that?" asked Angelina, looking at Ginny through wide eyes.

"Hermione…" said Ginny, refusing to meet her sister-in-law's eyes, "Hermione was gonna tell mum if I didn't."

She glanced up at Angelina and saw the dark skinned woman looking at her in shock, "She did WHAT?"

"Yeaa," murmured Ginny, hugging her knees to her chest.

"But that's blackmail! You shouldn't have given in!"

"And do what Angelina? Let Hermione tell my mum that I'm shagging a Death Eater?" cried Ginny.

Angelina's eyes widened even more and said, "Oh no Gin, don't tell me it was him. That Malfoy boy."

"His names Draco," whispered Ginny, "my Draco."

Angelina hugged her again, and they stayed like that until they were called for breakfast

Xxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Angelina grabbed Ginny's hand and called out to Molly, "We're going for a walk! We'll be back before lunch!"

Ginny heard her mum yell back, "Okay!" and then let herself be led into the forest by Angie. The dark haired girl stopped once they were a nice distance away from the Burrow and told her, "We're going shopping."

"Um, in the woods?" asked Ginny.

"No, Gin," said Angelina, rolling her eyes, "Tomorrow in Diagon Alley. We'll have a girl's day out, eat, and then visit your brother's shop."

"I love you and everything Angie, but isn't this kind of random?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Well, we need to talk more. And we can't talk here, someone is bound to accidentally overhear. So what's more perfect than a 'shopping trip'?" grinned Angelina, happy with her idea.

Ginny grinned and hugged her sister-in-law, "Thanks. I'm glad I told you."

"Me too Gin, I'm gonna help you in any way I can," replied Angelina, "and tomorrow you'll see, a huge weight will be lifted off your shoulders."

The redhead gave Angelina a quizzical look, not quite understanding her last line, but nodded. And with that, they walked back to the house.

"_What are you doing, Weaselette?" asked a snide voice, "Moping now that Potter's gone?"_

_Ginny brushed away the tears running down her cheeks and looked away from the window overlooking the lake, "What do you want, Malfoy?_

"_Weasley are you crying? Merlin, you really do miss the Chosen One. How utterly pathetic," said Draco with a triumphant smirk._

"_I said, what do you want?" yelled Ginny, not happy that her alone time had been disturbed._

"_Temper, little girl, wouldn't want you biting off more than you can chew," drawled Draco, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Fuck you Malfoy," Ginny spat out._

"_Why yes, every girl I know wants to do that, but I thought you we're still hung up on Potter? Or have you finally realized that I'm far more attractive than the Boy-Who-Lived? Because it is true, and I'm better in- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco's arrogant ranting was disrupted when Ginny sent a hex at him that sent him crashing against the wall behind him. _

_Ginny walked over to him and kicked his wand away, then said in a cold voice, "Don't talk about what you don't know of, you ferret." Then she placed a full body bind curse on him and left._

_Xxx_

_Ginny was at the window again, not crying anymore, just looking. The grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful, just as they always were in September, but she didn't want to be outside. She preferred to be alone since Fred's death, so no one could ask her what was wrong. She was so caught up with her thoughts, memories of her brothers, that she didn't even notice the footsteps approaching her again. _

"_Here again, Weaselette?" asked Malfoy, stopping a safe distance behind her._

"_Back for more, Malfoy? What are you, masochistic? Do you want me to hex you again?" said Ginny, anger flashing in her brown eyes. _

"_Not particularly, last time was pretty bad." replied Draco thoughtfully._

"_Then go AWAY!" yelled Ginny, turning her back on him._

"_No," whispered Draco as he stepped closer, "I'm a Malfoy. And no one makes a fool out of a Malfoy."_

"_What are you- Oh!" Ginny turned around to tell him off again but was surprised by his proximity. He was so close to her, close enough to kiss her, which was exactly what he did. _

_The second his lips pressed upon hers she lost her train of thought, and when he put his arms around her waist she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her, moaning into her mouth as she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair. Finally they broke apart, both breathless and disheveled. _

"_What the HELL was that?" yelled Ginny, trying to hide her shock and delight behind anger._

"_I believe people call it kissing, and you're actually rather good at it. Imagine my surprise," said Malfoy rather casually, smirking at her again._

"_Don't do THAT!" screamed Ginny, furiously pushing her hair out of her face._

"_Do exactly what?" replied Malfoy, "Stand against the wall looking ridiculously good looking?"_

"_Oh bloody hell, YES!" screamed Ginny, her face getting redder by the second._

"_I told you, no one makes a fool out of a Malfoy. Not without a price," said Draco, "and this is it. Now I made a fool out of you."_

_Then he smirked once more and walked away._

_Xxx_

_Draco was walking along the halls the next night, patrolling the corridors with a Head Boy badge gleaming upon his chest. _

_He was looking forward to his bed, which awaited him after inspecting the next two floors. He yawned, and as his eyes fluttered shut, he was pulled into an empty classroom. And before he could say a word, he felt someone's mouth press down on his. Soft hands trailed down his neck, and as he returned the kiss he shivered at her touch. When she finally pulled away, he saw it was Ginny who had ambushed him. _

"_Merlin," he whispered, touching his fingers to his lips._

_She responded with a smirk that rivaled his and said, "Who's the fool now?" _

_He glanced at her, speechless, and with that she left the room._

She woke up crying again, crying and clutching her belly. She couldn't stop the dreams about him, or the memories they brought rushing back. She cried as she remembered those first childish encounters, and then she realized Angelina was right. He loved her, and she loved him. She'd made a horrible mistake, and now the only thing she wanted to do was run back into his arms and tell him everything. Tomorrow when she went to Diagon Alley she'd find a way to contact him. She had to tell him.

**Reviews are love, let me know how this is going along :D **

**-Doll 3'**


	4. Chapter 4 Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 4

Here Goes Nothing

**AN: First Of All iHave To Apologize Deeply To Everyone That Reads This Because iHaven't Been Posting Regularly ! Sorry Guys _ College && High School Are Killing Me ! :(( iActually Had This Ready About A Month Ago But My Beta Has Been Studying For Midterms Like Crazy [iDon't Blame Her, iHave Too ._. ]]** **& Finally Had Time To Read This Over :D So, iLove You Jaz :3 Even If You Take A Long Time Beta-ing Sometimes** **x) Alright Guys, Enjoy !**

Ginny was ready. She tucked her wand into her purse, straightened her short skirt, and walked downstairs. Angelina had told Molly they were going shopping last night, so after breakfast the girls had gone back upstairs to get ready. Now they just needed to say bye to Molly, then they would Apparate to Diagon Alley.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to leave without you," joked Angelina, as Ginny descended down the rickety stairs.

"You wouldn't leave without me, you love me too much!" replied Ginny, giggling as Angie stuck her tongue out at her. She loved her relationship with her sister-in-law, because with her she could still act like a school girl.

"Ready?" asked Angelina.

Ginny nodded and called out to the kitchen, "Mum! We're leaving!"

"Okay," called back Molly, "Have fun, be safe, and be back before dark!"

Ginny barely had time to reply, "We will," before Angelina practically dragged her out the door.

"C'mon, Gin! Girl's Day Out!" she said, walking towards the edge of the wards surrounding the Burrow, "Let's have some fun,"

Ginny laughed and followed her sister-in-law, trying to forget everything that was going on right now and live the moment.

xxx

"Angie, why are there so many people crowded around Flourish &Blotts?" asked Ginny, doubtfully looking towards the bookstore that was surrounded by people.

"Oh," said Angelina airily, "there's a celebration going on. It's something about an anniversary since the opening. C'mon, let's go look at pregnancy books."

Ginny followed cautiously, but then hurried because she didn't want to lose her companion amongst the many people in the crowd. Once inside the bookstore they went up to the second floor and dwelled into the narrow isles, trying to find the books they needed.

"Here's a book of baby names! Let's buy it!" squealed Angelina; holding up a book that's cover flashed soft pink and blue.

"Sure, but what about a book that says something about the stage right before you give birth? Because I know Mum would love to be the one that explains us all of that…but I think she might just make it worse," said Ginny, wincing slightly at the thought of her mum's explanation of how women gave birth. It was bound to…have more details than she wanted.

"Well that is one talk with your mum I would gladly skip…" replied Angelina thoughtfully, "but I only have money for two books. Let's decide."

"How about this book? It's not like the other ones you have at home, this one's based on emotions and such…it might come in-" Ginny's voice abruptly stopped as she drank in the sight before her.

It was him. All five feet ten inches of him, his hair perfectly done as usual, wearing black robes, and looking breathtakingly gorgeous. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked troubled, and maybe that was why he walked quickly to the very back of the bookstore.

"Angie…its him."

Angelina turned and saw a flash of blonde hair, and then she turned to Ginny and said, "Go tell him Gin."

"What?" gasped Ginny, her hands flying to her mouth. She hadn't seen him since school ended, and she was still in shock. "I can't Angelina, I can't! It's too soon!"

Angelina took a deep breath and put her hands on Ginny's shoulders, "Listen to me Gin, I knew he was going to be here."

"You did?" asked Ginny, a hint of anger in her tone. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you have to tell him"

"I can't Angelina, don't you get it? He thinks I left him!"

"Then go tell him you didn't!" said Angelina, gently shoving Ginny forward, "It's now or never."

Ginny took a deep breath, and summoning her Gryffindor courage, she started walking in the direction she'd seen the blonde disappear. She walked in between shelves and shelves of cluttered books, peeking through them occasionally, trying to find a certain Slytherin, and finally it paid off.

She saw him leaning against the wall and run his fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly, but he looked beyond caring. His eyes were closed and she could see his chest rise and fall slowly as he took several deep breaths. He looked beautiful. Beautiful and troubled, just like that night.

Xxx

"_I think she's dead," he whispered, horror etched on his face as he tried to imagine his mother no longer alive._

_Ginny took his hand and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry Dray."_

_Draco opened his mouth again but the only thing that came out was tears out of his eyes. He was suffering because one of the only people he cared about in the world might be dead._

_Ginny pulled him close to her, murmuring words of comfort into his ear, rocking him back and forth, telling him everything would be okay. It destroyed her to see him like this, and as he pulled her closer, she knew she could never leave him._

"_Don't leave me Gin," he'd said, as if he had just read her mind, "Please don't leave me. You're all I have now."_

"_I won't leave you," she'd whispered, "I promise."_

Xxx

She remembered that promise, the most important one she'd made to him; the one she'd broken.

She had to make up for it, for the sake of her baby, but also for them. Because Ginny knew that they loved each other, even though they were opposites like fire and ice. They tamed each other and together they had created his tiny angel living in her belly. She'd let herself be intimidated by her friend, and now she had to put things right.

Ginny took a deep breath and straightened her skirt again, but as she did so her elbow caught a pile of books resting precautiously on the edge of a table and sent them tumbling to the ground. The noise made Draco's eyes fly open, and after drawing his wand he called out, "Who's there?"

The redhead took another deep breath and then stepped into his line of sight.

His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly hid that emotion with a sneer.

"Weaselette," he hissed.

Ginny hesitated, then said, "Don't call me that Dray."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" he replied scathingly, "Ginevra? Flame?"

Her cheeks burned when he spit out her pet name because the last time he'd said it he'd been making love to her. She felt like she was about to burst into tears, but she couldn't. She had to be strong.

"We need to talk," she said, her brown eyes locking on his gray ones.

"About what?" Draco sneered again, "Abandonment?"

Ginny blinked back tears and said quietly, "No. You don't understand."

"Well I TRIED to understand! Goddamn! I tried to figure out why you would EVER leave me like that after you said you LOVED ME!" screamed Draco.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco's eyes turned harsh and cold, "It's too late for that." Then he turned and walked away.

Ginny ran after him, and turning him around by grabbing his arm, she kissed him. She kissed him with all she had, and slowly, she felt him respond.

His lips moved against hers and with his kiss she felt a rush of warmth in her chest; she was home.

xxx

They stayed like that for a while, close to each other, Draco listening to Ginny's whispered story, still angry, but trying to understand.

"I'm so sorry Dray, I should have never let her manipulate me," whispered Ginny, tears running down her cheeks, her head on Draco's chest.

"I still can't believe you let her do that," growled Draco, then said in a calmer tone, "but it's over Gin. Her little game. We can be together now, right? You're going to tell your parents that you love me and that you want to be with me."

"I don't think they'll have a choice _but_ let me be with you…" murmured Ginny, looking him in the eye but then lowering her gaze slightly.

"What do you mean, love?" asked Draco, tilting her chin so she could look at him again.

Ginny put her hand over one of his hands that were resting on her waist and moved it to her stomach.

"Dray," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

**-Ahh Cliffhanger ! xD Okay iNeed Reviews Guys, Or Else iWon't Keep Writing :( Please ? kThanksBai 3'**


	5. Quick Note

Hi guys, I guess I owe some sort of explanations as to why I disappeared for a really long time. I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with, as well as high school and college. Then this past summer I was without a computer and for circumstances beyond my control, I have not had internet at home for the past few months. Not to mention a horrible writer's block that I didn't know how to overcome. But school's started again and I've finally gotten all my shit together, so here's my apology.

I'm sorry I haven't written in forever, and I promise that I will start writing again.

For The One That Got Away && What We've Become I already have new chapters half completed, and for Angel Wings I'll start a new chapter as soon as I can. If you choose to keep on reading, thank you (: You can follow me on tumblr or message me on here if you wanna suggest something.

lisiareyouokay dot tumblr dot com

love you all xx


End file.
